Por culpa de Potter
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Todo lo que pasaba en la vida de Severus siempre era culpa del Gryffindor más odioso de todos, James Potter. / Slash explicito JamesxSeverus


**Advertencia:** Slash explicito, enemigos que encubren su enamoramiento y otros que saben aprovechar sus oportunidades.

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a nuestra amada reina JK Rowling (de lo contrario Sirius no hubiera muerto, ni Remus, ni Fred -_-)

 **Este fic participa en el Reto de apertura:** " ¡TRAVESURA REALIZADA!" del foro Everything is possible in Neverland.

 **Por culpa de Potter**

Todo lo malo que ocurría en la vida de Severus Snape siempre era culpa del Gryffindor más irritante que alguna vez haya conocido. James Potter.

Desde el mismo momento en que se colocó el sombrero seleccionador (quién muy amablemente le dijo que pertenecía a la inigualablemente genial casa de Slytherin), Potter había estado causándole problemas tras problemas.

Primero intento separarlo de su querida amiga Lily. Luego lo tacho de ser una serpiente viscosa solo por haber caído en la casa de Salazar. Sin contar que empezó a tirarle broma tras broma con los idiotas de Black y Lupin.

Después tenía la desfachatez de sacar mejores notas que él, algo que definitivamente no debería ser capaz teniendo en cuenta todo el tiempo que anda perdiendo en vagar por el castillo o gestionando bromas muy elaboradas. Pero acaso James Potter entendía la molestia que le provocaba a Severus ¿le preocupaba? No, simple y sencillamente a James Potter no le importaba incomodar a Severus.

No le importaba que Severus se desvelara noche tras noche para conseguir buenas notas. No le importaba que Severus intentara tener una tranquila conversación con Lily sin que la palabra Potter cruce por sus labios. No le importaba que tratara de pasar una amena tarde sin que alguno de esos tontos Gryffindor lo sacara de sus casillas con sus tontas bromas.

Todo sería maravilloso si eso fuera lo único que Potter hacia…pero no lo era. Potter había adquirido la mala costumbre de permanecer constantemente en sus pensamientos, de invadir sus sueños de las peores formas posibles y por si fuera poco aun recordaba vívidamente como durante una clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en su segundo año, perdió toda su pequeña inocencia cuando Potter "accidentalmente" lo beso.

Potter insistió que el torpe Frank Longbottom era quien lo empujo cuando tropezó con su propia túnica. Pero Severus sabia la verdad, Longbottom no era el culpable de que Potter siempre haya sido un aprovechado que se desvivía torturándolo.

Para empeorar las cosas. El idiota de Potter tenía que ir y salvarlo de ser comido por un hombre lobo. ¡Cómo si se lo hubiera pedido!

Pero nada de eso importaba. Ahora, en su séptimo año, Severus tendría su tan anhelada venganza. Lograría humillar a Potter de la peor forma posible y todo el universo volvería al curso normal del que nunca debió salir.

Por eso desde principios del año se aseguró de seguir a Potter por todo el lugar para aprenderse su rutina.

Sabía que a las 7:23 en punto iba hacia el comedor para desayunar, siempre era a las 7:23. Desayunaba en 10 minutos antes de ir hacia la entrada del castillo, ahí esperaba tranquilamente sentado en las escaleras a que se le unieses Black, Lupin y el pequeño enano del cual nunca recordaba el nombre. Después de eso irían a sus clases y no se separarían hasta las 8:22 que era cuando Potter vagaría hasta la torre de astronomía hasta la de la madrugada.

A esa hora era el momento ideal para realizar su plan, sobretodo porque era el momento exacto cuando Potter se quedaba absolutamente solo.

Así que espero agazapado detrás de una de las columnas hasta que lo vio pasar caminando de esa forma tan despreocupada como si fuera el dueño del lugar.

Severus no pensó mucho antes de aturdirlo y atarlo con rapidez. Después de eso comenzó a jalarlo, ya no desperdiciaría más magia en ese bufón idiota.

J&S

James despertó al sentir como su cuerpo daba leves golpes contra el suelo. No entendía porque estaba siendo arrastrado o porque estaba atado. Lo único que podía comprender es que era un Slytherin quien hacia todo eso. Una rápida mirada le confirmo la identidad de su captor. Severus Snape.

Aun cuando Potter debería estallar en cólera, lo único que podía sentir era una extraña diversión al ver como Snape hacia mil y un esfuerzos para arrastrarlo hacia un destino del cual no parecía estar seguro.

 _-…Tal vez un salón abandonado en las mazmorras…o uno de los que están cerca de la biblioteca…-_ murmuraba el Slytherin ignorando que su víctima estuviera escuchando todo

 _-Hay una habitación especial en el séptimo piso. Pasas por el tapiz tres veces pensando lo que quieres y la habitación te lo da-_ le informa James sacándolo de sus cavilaciones

 _-¡Calla Potter! No me digas que hacer-_ masculla Severus mirando molesto al otro chico que se había atrevido a decirle que hacer _-yo soy quien está al mando aquí_

 _-Como digas Snivellus, yo solo quería ayudar para que tu secuestro sea más fácil-_ respondió el Gryffindor con tranquilidad

 _-Estúpido Potter-_ masculla Severus entre dientes mientras cambiaba de dirección hacia el séptimo piso.

James se deja llevar, la verdad es que tiene una gran curiosidad sobre lo que estaba planeando el Slytherin. Sin embargo, sabía que si seguía siendo arrastrado no llegarían a ningún lado. Por eso se para sin esfuerzo y empieza a caminar. Sonríe levemente ante la mirada furiosa que Snape le da.

Caminan en silencio hasta el séptimo piso y James solo vuelve a hablar para explicarle a Snape lo que debe hacer. El Slytherin refunfuña pero sigue cada una de las indicaciones para obtener la habitación deseada.

La puerta aparece y ambos entran.

Si James Potter había esperado un calabozo o un salón de torturas quedo muy decepcionado. Severus Snape había imaginado lo que parecía ser la sala común de Gryffindor pero con los colores de Slytherin.

James se sentó tranquilamente es un sillón individual. Mirando atentamente como Severus caminaba de un lado a otro pensativo.

 _-Así que…querías tener un tiempo a solas conmigo o solo querías practicar el arte de secuestrar-_ interrogo Potter _-porque si es lo segundo, déjame decirte que necesitas mucha pero mucha practica_

 _-¡No te he traído aquí para escuchar tus tonterías!-_ gruñe Snape apuntando con su varita al otro chico

 _-Entonces… ¿me has traído para declararme tu amor eterno?-_ pregunta James sonriendo galantemente _-porque déjame decirte que me sentiría muy honrado…_

 _-¡SILENCIO!-_ chillo Severus _-¡Te odio! Me desespera tu forma de ser y el que siempre me estés torturando. ¡Te veo hasta en la sopa! ¡LA SOPA POTTER!_

 _-Es porque así de bonito soy-_ responde divertido

James no se inmuta cuando Severus lo jala de la corbata acercando sus rostros. La oscura mirada furiosa del Slytherin choca con los atrevidos ojos avellana de Potter.

 _-¿Qué quieres hacer Severus?_

 _-¡Humillarte! ¡Vengarme!-_ exclama Severus con su rostro casi pegado al de James

 _-Y tienes alguna de idea de cómo lograr eso_

 _-¡Claro que sí!-_ chillo Severus a pesar de que ambos sabían que mentía

 _-Podrías hacerme chupar tu polla_

 _-¿Qué?-_ cuestiono Severus pasando de la furia a la incredulidad

 _-Ya sabes, podrías sentarte en este bonito sofá mientras me hacen arrodillarte ante ti para chuparte la polla-_ contesto James con total seriedad _-eso sería una buena forma de humillarme ¿no crees?_

 _-¿Qué ganas tú con eso?_

 _-Nada, solo la satisfacción de haberte ayudado a realizar una buena venganza-_ respondió James sonriendo tranquilamente _-porque admitámoslo Severus, planeaste como secuestrarme pero no que hacer desde ahí._

 _-…-_ Severus lo mira analizándolo antes de asentir lentamente _-muy bien Potter, lo haremos de esa forma_

Antes de que Severus pueda decir algo más, James se libera de sus ataduras y lanza al Slytherin contra el sillón. Con rapidez se deja caer sobre sus rodillas y pasa sus manos sobres los muslos de un estupefacto Snape.

Lentamente el Gryffindor saca su lengua pasándola sobre la tela ya algo abultada. Sus manos suben desde sus muslos hasta el botón del pantalón del otro chico para abrirlo y sacar el miembro semi erecto.

Casi con reverencia James lame suavemente hacia arriba del eje antes de colocar la cabeza en su boca , deslizando sus labios entre abiertos por la suave piel. El Gryffindor reprime una sonrisa al escuchar el jadeo entrecortado que se le escapa al otro chico.

Alza la vista, conectando sus ojos avellanas con los pozos negros del Slytherin. Entonces succiona con fuerza sin dejar que sus miradas se desconecten. Puede notar como esos oscuros ojos adquieren un brillo lujurioso, puede notar como el siempre estoico chico se va derritiendo literalmente en su boca.

Da un par de cabezazos, dejando que su lengua recorra todo el duro tronco. Succiona con fuerza y tararea para conseguir más reacciones del Slytherin, reacciones que no tardan en salir. Gruñe levemente cuando siente el ligero tartamudeo de las caderas del chico y aprieta con fuerza la base de su polla para evitar que Severus derrame su semilla antes de tiempo.

 _-…Po…Potter…-_ gimotea Snape de manera inconsciente

 _-…-_ con un sonido obsceno, James suelta la polla del otro chico _-no, no Severus-_ susurra roncamente mientras su mano da un par de tirones fuertes _-no quieres terminar antes de tiempo ¿verdad?-_ como respuesta solo obtiene un sollozo lastimero que le saca una sonrisa _-ahora, solo espera un poco más…_

James volvió a su tarea de sorber y succionar la dura polla de Severus hasta dejarlo convertido en un charco de baba y gemidos. Suavemente, Potter desliza los negros pantalones de su "captor" hasta quitárselos por completo con todo y zapatos. Mueve una de sus manos para agarrar la pequeña botella que aparece junto al sillón, la destapa y derrama una generosa cantidad en su mano derecha mientras su izquierda se desliza entre los muslos del Slytherin para separarlos.

Lentamente empieza a bromear su entrada antes de irlo introduciendo. Severus se queja pero James se asegura de succionar con fuerza para distraerlo de la picazón que ha de sentir. Sin demora va introduciendo un segundo dedo y luego el tercero.

Acelera los movimientos de su boca coincidiendo con la fuerza con la que va enterrando sus dedos dentro del Slytherin.

Severus Snape nunca pensó que podría sentirse tan sensible, sentía como su piel ardía de tal forma que solo el toque de Potter podía calmarlo. Su cabeza estaba envuelta en una neblina lujuriosa que no le permitía pensar, solo sentir…y lo que sentía era que necesitaba más.

Casi sin pensar, Severus lloriquea en protesta cuando Potter saca sus dedos y deja a su polla libre de la presión de sus labios.

 _-Shh bebe, te haré sentir bien en un momento-_ murmura James a la par que se quita su ropa dejándola tirada a un costado

Con rapidez recoge la botella de lubricante que había caído por ahí, esparce una cantidad más que generosa en su mano antes de esparcirla por toda su erecta polla, notando los oscuros ojos de Severus fijos en su mano.

James se agazapa hasta quedar sobre Severus, poco a poco va introduciendo su lubricada polla en donde minutos antes estaban sus dedos. El Slytherin no hace nada para detenerlo, solo gimotea y respira profundo mientras James le susurra palabras calmantes al oído.

Suavemente el Gryffindor hace que Severus envuelva sus piernas en su cintura mientras lo alza lo suficiente para cambiar de lugares, dejando a James sentado en el sillón con Severus sobre él.

Ambos chicos gimen ante la placentera sensación que les invade.

James empieza a mover sus caderas mientras le va quitando el resto de su ropa al Slytherin. Sin dejar de moverse va deslizando su boca por el blanco cuello del ojinegro. Sus manos acarician las caderas del chico antes de hacer presión en las mejillas de su culo para separarlas un poco más en el deseo de poder enterrarse aún más en la apretada entrada.

Severus por otro lado aprovecho su nueva posición para mecerse con la rapidez y fuerza que quisiera. Acto que James agradeció profundamente mientras se aseguraba de dejar varias marcas por toda la blanca piel de Slytherin.

James gruño profundamente al sentir que estaba cerca del final. Susa manos se desplazaron hasta las caderas del ojinegro, imponiendo un ritmo aún más rápido, fuerte y salvaje que el otro acepto de buena gana.

Una de las manos de James se deslizo hasta el miembro de Severus, sin perder ni un segundo empieza a sacudirla con la misma fuerza con la que se enterraba en el cuerpo de su compañero.

 _-Si bebe, tan cerca-_ gruñía James _-vamos, vamos a acabar juntos-_ decía mientras aceleraba sus movimientos, golpeando repetidamente en el punto dulce dentro del Slytherin _-tan bueno…_

Severus se perdía en las mil y un sensaciones que el Gryffindor le estaba provocando. Sus gemidos, suspiros y suplicas de más, salían de sus labios sin control. Podía sentir como una especie de fuego se iba gestionando dentro de él.

Sentía como si fuera a explotar de un momento a otro. Pero antes de que Severus pudiera decir algo, sus labios fueron brutalmente asaltados por los de James a la par que Potter se enterraba profundamente mientras giraba su mano de una extraña manera sobre su polla.

Fue cosa de segundos. En menos de lo que podía decir Slytherin, siente como si una supernova hubiera estallado dentro suyo. El placer que lo invadía era tan grande que nublo su vista durante unos segundos. Su abusada entrada se apretó con fuerza en la polla del Gryffindor, ordeñando hasta la última gota que salía de ese glorioso miembro. Y su propia polla caía flácidamente, después de haber esparcido toda su semilla entre su pecho y el de Potter.

Durante un par de minutos nadie dijo nada. Ambos chicos se quedaron exactamente donde estaban mientras compartían perezosos besos. Finalmente fue Severus quien separo ligeramente su rostro.

 _-No creo que haya logrado mi venganza-_ masculla mirando hacia un costado totalmente avergonzado

 _-Yo creo que si-_ responde James deslizando su lengua por el blanquecino cuello antes de mordisquear una de las tantas marcas que había dejado _-fue muy humillante en notar como mi cuerpo respondía a esos pequeños sonidos que salían de tu boca. Es humillante saber lo mucho que ansío seguir enterrado en ti mientras gimes mi nombre…_

 _-Yo no…_

 _-Pero lo harás-_ lo corta el Gryffindor mirando fijamente al ojinegro _-Todos estos años lo único que he intentado, y que admitiré he logrado de una mala manera, es tener tu atención-_ confiesa acercando su boca a la del Slytherin _-y puedes apostar, ahora que la tengo, que no pienso perderla. Nunca._

Severus reprime un gemido antes de estrellas sus labios con los de Potter, meneando sus caderas y sentir como el Gryffindor despertaba rápidamente dentro suyo.

Severus Snape no sabe lo que les deparara el futuro. Solo sabe que ahora Potter es nuevamente el culpable de lo que le pasa.

Después de todo, es por culpa de Potter que Severus se puede atrever a soñar con un futuro mejor.

 **J &S**

TADA! Jamerus XDDD (ok no sé si así se le diga a esta pareja singular XD)

Espero les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber lo que opinan.

Cuídense

Nos leemos

Byebye

Pd: lalalalala un mini Harry cuidado por este par sería muy dulce

Pd2: lalalala a Sirius no le va a gustar esto

Pd3: lalalalala a Lucios tampoco

Pd4: Lily seguramente lo sospechaba XDDD


End file.
